No more, no more
by Loving-wind1016
Summary: Chex was just an ordinary girl, but then she gets a call, then her father dies, and then she's wisked away to some huge house to be a boys guardian. Did I mention she has a new type of magic? Guess not, but read and find out more. It'll be worth your time


Hey! This would be my first story. This story is NOT based on me myself! I am just writing it in first person! SO I'M NOT BREAKING ANY RULES! God! Anyways! Enjoy the story! AND I don't own Harry Potter or anything else! I only own the plot!

Hello, my name is Chex and you might say I'm a witch. You might say, "Oh! Devil worshipers!" Well I wouldn't. Then again I'm different then you obviously if you say that to yourself. I don't worship the devil nor does it bother me really. I'm 14 years old and this is my story.

It all starts when I got a call from a strange man. His voice was hushed as if whispering and his name...was Mr. Snape. At first I was freaked out and who could blame me? He said he knew me, not only that but he also said he knew where I lived. This seemed suddenly obvious to me sense he _had_ called me. I remember that my stomach knotted up on itself like a threatened snake inside me.

"Do...Do I know you?" I asked softly. My father was beside me watching TV. Thankfully he didn't hear me and continued laughing at the comedy he so enjoyed now a days.

"No," he said bluntly. "I wouldn't think so. But I know you...and soon we will meet and I will explain." His voice was a mumble in my ears and my heart dropped so fast I felt sick.

"W-What? Meet? Listen, _Buddy_, I won't meet you anywhere! You're freakin' me out! Who are you? Really? Just...Just leave me alone!" I yelled into the phone, and this time my father _did_ look up, and looked worried.

"Who's that, hun?" he asked suspiciously. His green eyes, that were so unlike mine seemed to hide something in them.

"No one..." I whispered and slammed down the phone. I found myself restless and wanting to move around. "Doesn't really matter..." I added while standing. It seemed nothing really mattered now. He was gone...for good hopefully.

"Well, ok. You're the smart one," he laughed at me.

I looked at him with a smile. I had the looks of a smart girl. Thin framed, sleek glasses fell on my nose and my face had that attentive look to it. Though I was also a physically fit girl and loved to hike, garden, and walk. My black hair sometimes gave me a look of a bad girl too. I could play so many roles and no one knew it was a mask.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in about an hour. Seeya!" I said as I left the room carelessly. I never thought that I wouldn't ever see him again...Now I wish I'd said I loved him. That he meant everything to me. That he was the best father I'd ever known and would ever want to have. But I didn't and I'd never again get the chance. You will soon understand what I mean.

As I walked by the phone in our hall way it rung shrilly. I must have jumped at least a foot in the air. I stared as it continued and I wondered if it would be 'Mr. Snape' again. Just the thought had me running from the hall and out the door as fast as my feet would carry me. The sun bore down on me from its angled perch in the sky and I looked down to shield myself. People walked along out sidewalk and I lost my worry as I watched them. They talked and chatted behind and in front of me as I walked towards the park. We lived in a large city, and the park seemed the only place of harmony. No cars, no lights, just nature and people being together. I smiled to myself as I reached the gates. I started to jog towards the center where not many people went and the air was freshest.

Quickly I reached it at my speed and sat down on a wooden bench. Quietly I closed my eyes and arched my back over the back of the chair to stretch. My spine popped and my hips cracked gently. With a sigh I leaned back and let my head dangle behind me. With deep breaths I felt my lungs fill with light fresh air from the trees around me. My mind got lost in itself as I focused on her breathing. Maybe this was what was called meditation. It felt good as I lost all feeling in my body and drifted into silence. Sweet silence...

Suddenly the bench squeaked beside me and my eyes opened swiftly and I looked in that direction. There sat a tall man with black shaggy hair and dark eyes. His pale skin almost blinded me as the sun shone on it. His face had a few wrinkles on it, but he seemed young. At the moment he seemed to not know I was there at all as he stared up at the sky. Seeing him so intently looking I too looked up. Clouds drifted like cotton on the blue see and I started to say to myself, "Well, that one looks like a bunny, and that one is a fish and that one might be a drago–," but then I stopped and starred dumb founded at a cloud, and said out loud. "Oh...my...god!" My breath seemed to have been stolen from me chest as I looked on. There on a long cloud was written in messy letters_, Believe Chex_. I breathed a gasp that seemed to make the man look at me.

"Good afternoon, Chex Niten," he said in a husky whisper.

I couldn't help it...I screamed, and loudly I should say. That voice. That mono tone! It was him! Mr. Snape! 'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!' I thought in a horrified state. Me heel hit a tree root that stuck from the ground and I soon found myself on my butt, staring up at him.

He stood from the bench, and pulled out what looked like a long polished twig, and suddenly spoke something I didn't catch. My body froze faster than I could have screamed again.

"Chex, my name is Mr. Snape as you probably well know by now. As the cloud said, you must believe what I am about to tell you. Do you understand?" he asked me.

I only nodded slightly sense I really couldn't do much more. Mostly I did it because I didn't want him to rape/kill/kidnap me. It was my worst night mare, and hopefully it wasn't going to come true if I just listened.

He nodded, excepting my answer. "I'm going to be blunt...You're a witch. I'm here to come get you and take you to your new school. Do you understand so far?"

From there I don't remember what he said. It all becomes a blur of noise in my head as I realize what I just heard. All this time. All those strange things...I finally understood and I knew even if I didn't want to believe him, I had too. But what now? What was he going to do to me? Was he some kind of witch hunter or something? No he had said something about a new school. What now? It seemed it had taken me about 10 minutes to come to this convermation as he babbled on in his mono tone voice. Suddenly the noise stopped and I looked back up at him.

"We shall be going back to get your things now, and to say good bye to your father. Then we shall go with all haste. School is about to start and your will need some tutoring before hand. All through the year I shall be your tutor. It will be hard, but I insist that you give it everything you have. It will be worth it."

I nodded and found I could move again. I felt slightly numb. Like I wasn't in my body anymore. Then he offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me up roughly and started to lead the way back to my home. The sun had now set behind the trees and we walked in the dim light together for about ten more minutes. I had so many questions for him, but I dare ask, for fear I'd wake from this dream. At that point I was pretty sure that it was dream and soon my father would wake me up and I'd go back to normal. Now I know that it wasn't a dream...and if it was, then what came next would have turned it into the worst nightmare I'd ever imagined. One that made you scream in your sleep and jump up with tears spilling down your cheeks. The ones that left your stomach empty and made you want to sob and go sleep with your parents. Yeah...it was that bad.

We reached my door and I opened it quickly, eager to see my father again and to tell him all I had learned and to kiss him good bye. The TV was on as always and I didn't see anything wrong with the picture before me, and it seemed neither did Snape. So I quickly jogged into the living room to see him again. My face must have screwed up. No one was on the couch where we sat to watch the TV and he wasn't in the kitchen, he couldn't cook. It wasn't time for bed yet either...Something was wrong. So wrong. I walked in further in confusion and my foot struck something soft. My heart skipped a few beats, because in the back of my mind, nothing was suppose to be there. Slowly I looked down at it and my throat closed, breathing stopped, I even think my heart stopped for a moment. Then I screamed again. I screamed so loud I was sure everyone in the world would have heard me. So loud I was sure everything in heaven and earth had frozen to listen to what would happen next. My legs buckled under me as I screamed again and again and again. I scooped my fathers bloody, broken body into my numb arms and cradled him to me. I sobbed and screamed in horror, grief, love, hatred, loss. My heart seemed to have literally broken in my chest as his blood smeared itself all over my clothes and hands. I felt like my chest would burst and my own death would follow, and I wasn't sure I cared. Snape had come in and in my minds eye I saw his face, horror stricken just as I was. Pity lacing itself over his face, and helplessness filled his eyes.

I screamed into my fathers chest, again and again. I sobbed like my eyes were an endless well of tears for me to shed. His flesh was so pale and his hands were so cold. He was dead in my arms! I hadn't been away for more than 25 minutes! How could this be happening? How could he be gone! How could he not exist! I didn't understand. Surely this was just a joke. Just a horrible, wretched, mean joke. But again I knew it wasn't as I rocked back in forth on my knees with him hanging loosely in my arms. "No...no...no..." I sobbed into him. "_NOOOO!_" I wailed at the top of my lungs. I cried to the sky through the roof. I wanted to glare up at fate and scream until my own life ended itself. I wanted to die, while just a few minutes before I had been so eager to live. Now I didn't want to. I didn't want to be here with out my Daddy. I wanted my Daddy! I screamed again and squeezed him so hard I though my arms would break in two.

Snape stood behind me, watching me with his own form of concern and a kind of grief for a ended life he had never known. I know now he couldn't think of anything he could do for me. He himself knew loss at its worst, but still couldn't think of anything to do for me. His eyes were lowered, though he could still see me grieving over the body.

My wailing came to a slow end, but my sobs seemed they'd never stop; my tears felt like they'd never end. Because my Daddy wasn't coming back. He wasn't going to ever smile at me, nor was he ever going to say, "Oh well you're the smart one,"! I'd never hear his voice or his laugh. He'd never know how much I loved him, because I had always been to high and mighty to say "Daddy I love you!" Suddenly I scream.

"Why'd you leave me! I love you, Daddy! I loved you!"

Snape's face became slightly torn at my outburst, and he came forward and picked my up off my knees and to my feet, letting the empty shell of what my father had been drop down with a heavy thud. He turned me to face him, and his face was stern and strong. "Control yourself, Girl! He isn't coming back! Screaming is only going to attract the police and we must get out of here before they come. Straighten up! _Now_! Do you hear me, Niten! Wipe your tears! You can mourn later! We must leave now! Get your things!" he yelled at me.

I knew that he didn't mean to be cruel, or harsh, or a wretched beast without a heart, but I couldn't help but behold him as such at that moment. I wanted to stay by my father's side until I withered into nothing at all. Still I know what he said held truth in it. Crying wasn't going to bring him back to me. Nor was screaming and trying to get back at fate. The police would have heard my screams, the neighbors would have called it in. He was right. We had to leave. I starred up at him with my watery eyes and nodded. Finally he let go of my shoulders that he had been shaking and I rushed upstairs.

Quickly I grabbed all my clothes I could, a tooth brush with a bottle of tooth paste, a brush, my journal and drawling pad, a few books too, and then I packed a photo album of me and my father. I wouldn't leave it...ever. Then I walked back down to Snape, ready to go, and never come back.

Snape and I stood silently in front of a rather large house. It was old and worn down it seemed, and I wondered why we were there at all. After leaving the house I had been surprised to find that he had a motorcycle to travel on. It was surprising because he didn't strike me as one to ride a something like that, but he told me to get on behind him and I did. I couldn't wait suddenly to get away. I didn't care where or when we got there, but as long as I didn't have to see my father dead in my mind. To see our house which was so full of memories, and to see my father everywhere because we had done things there. Like the ice cream place where he used take me, and the swings at the edge of the park and...and...everywhere else it seemed.

I was startled though when suddenly it took off in the air and I squeaked and held on tightly. The cold wind flew past me and nipped at my face and eyes. For awhile I clung to it like I was about to die, but then I started to enjoy it. The stars were so nice and shown with such clarity up there, and the wind wasn't _that_ cold really. Eventually I relaxed and let my mind wonder around on anything but what had just happened.

So here I stood a few hours later and I waited for Snape to do something. Suddenly he turned to me. "Let me explain something to you, Chex," he started. "We are an order to protect the wizarding community. We fight The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and you will help. Do you understand? Don't get rebellious, because we have a special job for you. There is a 14 year old boy in there that need protecting and you have the skills to do it. I will be teaching you all you will need to know, but something has to come first. I am a regular wizard. I cast spells to get what I want, but you...you are different. You are an Elemental Witch." He paused to let that sink in. And sink in it did. "Besides the usual spell casting you can eventually wield Fire, Water, Air and Earth. So behave and you will be taught and given everything you need. Understand?" he asked and this time there was something different in his voice. I hadn't ever heard it in his voice before. It was as though he threatening me, and I felt myself recoil from him. It somehow hurt to hear that in his voice when I had come to trust him in just a few hours.

I nodded and gave him a hurtful look. A part of me wanted him to care that it had hurt, but another part held a sudden resentment because he had done that in the first place. Quickly, to save what bond we had, I rationalized with myself that he hadn't meant it.

He nodded and started towards the house. About three yards away a plump red headed woman came out, her face blood red with rage.

She glared furiously at him as if he had hit her. "What do you think you're doing, Severus? Did you drag that girl away from her dying father! How dare you!" she walked up and struck him hard on his cheek. "You had no right! She must be traumatized! The poor dear!" she looked at me with tears in her eyes, then before I knew it I was being squeezed to death within her arms.

I'd never been hugged that way before. My mother had died when I was born and my father had never remarried. Her arms set something off in me. Warmth flooded my chest and I wondered if this was called motherly love. I looked at Snape over her shoulder and saw him stroke his red cheek gingerly, while glaring at the woman.

Suddenly she put me at arm length and looked me over. Her eyes looked at my bloody clothes with horror and pity. I looked down as well and felt my stomach blanch. My white shirt was red and pink, and it looked like I had killed someone myself. I felt tears well in my eyes again, but I remembered Snape's words. Crying wasn't going to bring him back to me, and I wasn't going to waist my time with it.

"Oh...oh...you poor dear! Let's get those bloody clothes off you. Oh...oh...poor child..." she mumbled with tears in her eyes and a crack in her voice. She suddenly took me by the shoulders and stirred me into the house.

Some how I was having a hard time excepting her emotions for me. Maybe it was that I'd never felt it before. Maybe it was a defense because I somehow still loved my mother, but she _wasn't_ my mother. I saw another red head poke his head from behind a corner and stare at me in horror. I realized that I must look a wreck. My clothes were covered in dried maroon blood that had started to smell, and my pants were dirty from falling. My hair was tangled and matted from the wind and blood and my face was probably bloody and tear streaked. I pictured it in my mind and I almost laughed at how bad it looked. Usually I was well dressed, clean, and stylish, but all that was about to change and I could tell.

"Ronald! Go get some of Hermione's clothes! They look about the same size. Chop chop! Hurry now!" the woman yelled at him. Her old British accent was thick as she yelled. She stopped me and gave me a warm smile. "We'll get you some nice clothes, and get you cleaned up, ok? Are you hurt? Hungry?" she asked me quickly.

I stood silent for a moment then shook my head. "No, I'm fine thank you..." I jumped slightly at my own voice. It was chilled and icy, and kind of reminded me of the sound of death itself.

It seemed she was startled as well, but she was a hard woman obviously, and didn't let herself be turned away.

The boy Ron came running towards them with an arm full of clean clothes. He was a slightly tall boy with flaming red hair and pale skin. He huffed and eyed me wearily. I guess I couldn't blame him. I did look like a murderer. He held them out at arms length, and I felt like laughing. Was I that repulsive?

With a smile I took them and held them away from my dirty clothes. "Thank you," I said with a slightly warmer voice. I didn't want to frighten him any more than I already had. He looked about my age and could be a new friend if I was nice to him.

He gave me a weak smile and stepped back. "Welcome," he said shortly.

The woman took my lower arm and led me away, giving a look at Ron that said "We will talk about this later". I kinda felt sorry for him. She led me up the stairs and to a bath room. Quickly she took out her wand and filled the tub with steaming water. I couldn't help but wonder how soon I'd be able to do that. It looked so cool! My heart lifted slightly at the thought.

"There you go! Now you just relax. That water will stay warm for hours. Stay in as long as you want, dear. Get all that wretched blood off you." She smiled and closed the door gently behind her with a soft click.

For a long time I just stood there looking around, but seeing nothing, then I undressed and slid into the bath tub. Almost immediately it turned a pink, as the blood ran off me. The water felt so good against my skin and my sore and tight muscles relaxed, and I sighed, sliding deeper into the water until it covered my mouth. Slowly I took my glasses off and sat them on the floor beside me. Quickly I dunked my head under the surface and shook my hands through it. The water turned a deeper red, and flecks of dirt floated on the surface. A bottle of shampoo caught my attention and I grabbed it. A yellow liquid was squeezed into my hand and I rubbed it together, creating a thick lather. Closing my eyes, I rubbed it in and massaged it into every inch of my scalp. My hands fell to my side and I let the bubbles remain there for what seemed like forever. I kept thinking about my father. About what I had just lost. Of what I had just gained. About all the blood that had splattered the walls and floor. About the rips in his flesh and the holes in his body. What could have caused that? Who could be so brutal?

Tears started to flow, and now I couldn't deny them any more. I pulled up my knees and sobbed into my arms. I sobbed for everything. I sobbed for my father, for my life, for my mother, for my home, and everything else. My sobs were loud and long, and I just hoped no one heard me. Especially Snape or the boy I was suppose to guard. Slowly I stopped and looked up at the ceiling trying to clear my burning eyes. Slowly I sunk back down and rinsed my hair of the soap. The bubbles seemed to cover the blood and I was thankful. I didn't want to look at it any more. I didn't want to see it and think that it was my Daddy's blood. I sat there a little longer, and then grabbed a matching bottle of conditioner and did the same as I did with the other one. This time I let it sit because that's what the instructions said to do. I wouldn't let my mind wander to my father again, or my home, because it only brought sadness and tears and more grief than I could handle at the moment. So instead I just stared at the ceiling and hummed a sad soft tune that I had heard somewhere or another. After about 10 minutes I rinsed it out and washed all over with soap. I felt better now. Cleaner, definitely. I stood and grabbed a white towel from the hanger. My hand groped around for a bit searching for my glasses as I dried my hair.

I found them and slipped them on over my nose. I flipped my hair over and continued to dry it. I knew from experience that it your hair was wet, you'd never get your body dry. I flipped it again with a sigh and dried my body. I examined the towel and was glad to see that it wasn't stained with blood or dirt. I was clean. I glanced at the clothes Ron had given me. Hopefully they'd fit, and I wouldn't have to go around naked or with a towel on to get my own things. There was a pair of medium rise pants and a orange tank top. She looked around. "Great...no bra...or under pants for that matter. I'll have to use my old ones," I rationalized with myself. I rummaged through my old things and put them on. Then I slid on the pants and shirt with a little effort. The tank top fit well, but was slightly tight around my chest, and the pants were a bit long, and snug around her hips. Obviously this girl was small. What was her name? Hermione? That was a strange name, but then again, so was Chex.

I didn't bother grabbing my clothes. I just stuffed them into the small garbage can beside the sink, and left. I couldn't really remember my way around the house, because I had been in some kind of fog as she showed the way to me. All I remembered were stairs. So quickly I walked around for awhile. There were so many doors and so many strange noises that by the time I actually found the stairs I was jumping at every creak and groan. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping half way down. Then I looked around. There were voices. _Human_ voices, thank god! I walked towards them, then stopped to listen.

"The poor thing! Are you telling me that's how she got so bloody!" The red head woman's voice.

"Yes. I pity her. She's strong though. She'll survive. We just have to make sure no one stirs up those emotions again. Especially once we awaken her. Her emotions might cause chaos." That was Snape, I was sure. What were they talking about? Her obviously, but what else?

"She needs to meet the other children, don't you think Molly? They'd cheer her up! Isn't she Hermione's age? They'll get along. She needs company to get her mind off it." That was definitely an unknown voice. It was a young man, and his voice was slightly low.

"Yes...We'll need to explain things to Harry too, don't you think?" Molly, the red head.

"Potter? No, he'll figure it out eventually. She'll gain his trust quicker if we don't tell him," said Snape with a snap.

"Alright. We'll let things go as they will, but when will you awaken her? And where is Dumbledore? He has to talk to her!" said Molly with an urgent tone.

Who was Dumbledore? She had never heard of him...

"He'll be here soon, woman. Calm your self." Once again the mono tone Snape. "How long has she been in that bath?" he asked harshly.

"Should I check on her?" Molly asked in a worried tone.

I didn't wait for that answer. I turned on my heel quickly and went towards the stairs. All this was so confusing! Awaken me? My emotions? Chaos? My head was swimming with questions and thoughts. With out really thinking I sat down on the second stair and propped my chin up on my hand. I ran my other hand through my damp hair with a sigh.

Seconds later the group came out. Molly and Snape looked at her for a moment. There was another man. A red headed man like Molly. It had to be the unknown voice. I rose from my hunched position and looked at them.

"Oh, Chex! You look so much better, honey! Are you hungry now?" she asked quickly. "Come, I'll fix you a big meal!"

Snape stopped her. "You do that fixing, but me and Author are going to introduce her to the others." He looked at me. I could have sworn that I saw something in his eyes. Something like pride, but then it was gone, and they were icy again. "Come," he said walking past me and up the stairs.

I walked up beside him. My imagination was going wild with what the others would be like? Would they be mean? Or nice? Or maybe snobby? I didn't know and their were so many possibilities. I realized I was excited, and I craved someone to talk to. I _needed_ someone to talk to.

Snape stopped outside a door and turned to me. "Now. The boy with the dark hair with be the one you are going to guard. Do not cause any problems with him, or this isn't going to work. Understand?" he asked me blandly.

I looked at the door, thinking about what was inside, then I turn and nodded. "Yes. I understand."

He nodded and opened the door. We entered, and all eyes turned to us. There was the red head Ron, and a bushy haired girl, Hermione I assumed by her small size. Then I saw the skinny, dark haired boy on the sofa. His green eyes stared at me with curiously. Then he realized he was starring and jumped up.

"Children." All of them looked up at Snape. "This is Chex. I assume you will give her a warm welcome." And with that he swept from the room, leaving a chill in the silent air.

I starred around for a moment. "Um...hi..." I said uncomfortably to the silent teens before me.

As if snapped from a daze they jumped on me. The dark head was first, shaking my hand. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you!"

Then next was Hermione. "Hello! I'm Hermione! Nice to meet you. Hope the clothes fit well." she said hinting to my clothes.

"Yeah, but you're so much skinnier than me!" I laughed with her for a moment, before Ron slowly approached.

"Um...hi." He stuck out his hand.

I smiled warmly at him. "Hello, you must be Ron. I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you," I said, trying to sound like a gentle angle.

He relaxed slightly. "Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't friendlier. You're clothes just set me off abit. May I ask —"

I cut him off. "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's ok," I said quickly. Talking about it would bring a sure breakdown. I wasn't in the mood for that.

"Don't worry about it. So what's your name?" Harry asked, trying to get off the subject obviously.

I smiled. "You have to promise not to laugh ok?" I asked them.

They all nodded with glances at each other.

"My names Chex. Nice to meet you all."

They smiled, but didn't laugh. "That's a strange name. Chex..." Hermione said, almost tasting the sound of it.

"Well, yours isn't that normal either, you know," I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, you're right I suppose," she said. She seemed uneasy now.

This wasn't going very well. I didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable. "Don't worry. I don't mind people telling me it's strange. I'm used to it," I said with a smile. Quickly I glanced around. "So what do wizards do for fun?" I asked.

"Are you a muggle?" asked Ron skeptically.

"A..._muggle_? What's that?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to be insulted or what.

Harry stepped in. "A muggle is just a none-magical person. Like...your old friends or teachers or just normal people," he explained patiently.

"Oh. Well I am a witch...I just don't know any magic at the moment..." I laughed nervously for a moment.

"You don't? Wow...you'll be really behind this year. Maybe we can help you out," Hermione said excitedly.

"Uh...sure, why not?" I said with a smile. "When do we start?" I have to admit that I was eager to get started. Magic had always fascinated me, and now I could do! I wanted to started right there, right then, at that moment.

"Well, do you have a wand?" asked Ron, looking me over.

"A wand? No...Where do I get one?" Disappointment seeped into me. I wanted to learn now, not later! I needed a wand...

"You'll have to wait until we go to Diagon alley. We'll buy you one," said Harry.

I gave them a thoughtful look. "Hang on! I'll be right back!" I said suddenly. I had an idea! Quickly I rushed from the room, with my heart racing. I had to find Snape. He said he'd teach me, so he had to have an extra wand or something! Suddenly I ran smack dab into someone. I bounced back and found myself and the stranger on the ground. He was a tall skinny old man, with a long white beard and half circle glasses perched on his nose. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said quickly. I leapt to my feet and helped him up. "Are you ok?" I asked worryingly.

He gave me a funny smile. "Of course! I haven't had so much excitement sense the sock sale at Hogsmead!" he laughed warmly. "You must be Chex. Let me introduce myself. I am Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry." He bowed slightly.

I stuttered for the right words for a moment, then I bowed to him. "Yeah, I'm Chex. Nice to meet you!" I said excitedly. Wasn't this the guy the adults had mentioned? Yeah, I think it was. And maybe...he would have a wand. He was the head master after all.

"Awe, would you like you're books and other necessities?" he asked knowingly.

I stared dumb founded at him for a moment then nodded stupidly.

He reached into his robe and brought out a long wooden pole. I admired it, as the light shimmered on its slightly crooked surface. Its looked taller than I was with its dark wood, and a beautiful multi colored stone at the top. He handed it to me, and as soon as my finger tips touched it a stream of lights flew from the crystal's domed top. "Whoa!" I yelled shielding myself from the light.

"I see you and your staff are a perfect match, my dear. I know you were expecting a wand, but a wand wouldn't be able to control your energy. I'm afraid it would combust. Not a pleasant thing to see. Now for your books." He reached into his robe of emerald green and he took out a large pile of book and held them out to me.

Quickly I put my staff into the crook of my arm and took the books into my arms. "Thank you sir!"

He nodded with another warm smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh! And one more thing. I know the others will warn you about not using magic outside school, but you...being what you are will be allowed. Practice as long and often as you like. Professor Snape will be up in awhile to show you the basics. Have fun, and it was nice to meet you," he finished, and with another bow he turned gracefully and left.

"Wow..." I whispered looking at all the books I had in my arms. "I can't wait to read them!" I said out loud and started back to the room. I knocked with my knuckles. My hands were full and I waited a bit. Finally Harry opened the door. "Hi...Um...I'm back!"

"Oh! What's all that stuff?" he asked looking it over. "And what's that stick?"

I laughed lightly. "Let me in and I might tell you! Might, mind you."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, and opened the door for me.

I walked in and sat all my things on the empty sofa. I knew I had to tell them I was not an ordinary witch. They'd never let me not tell them. Even if I'd just met them, I knew. Quietly I turned around, and found them all starring at me expectantly "Alright...if you must know...I'm an Elemental Witch... " I laughed nervously. "Hope that's ok..."

R&R people!


End file.
